Showering May Not Be the Safest Choice
by Stella Poitier
Summary: When you are alone and haven't bathed in months, is it worth the risk when someone could show up at any moment?


I don't know how long I have been in this abandoned farm house, but I'm guessing it's been 4 days. I drift in and out of unsatisfying sleep spurts filled with nightmares and horrific memories. Day becomes night becomes day and it simply doesn't matter anymore.

I sit and wait. I know it's only a matter of time before someone tries to take this place or something tries to eat me. Which will come first? Who knows. Sometimes I care, and sometimes I don't.

I have eaten the food, read the books, and drank the water from the tap. It must come from a well because…wait, WELL? I can't believe I didn't think of it before. If there is a well, that means I can take a shower, and I'm suddenly filled with more joy than I know what to do with. I can't even remember the last time I bathed, and it was one of my absolute favorite things to do.

I lock all the doors, grab my crow bar, and head upstairs. Since arriving at this hidden oasis, I have not even taken my boots off for fear I would need to flee at a moment's notice. The idea of stripping naked to shower is terrifying, but the payoff will be magical if the stars align for me.

I touch the items of clothing left in the closet - soft cotton sundresses and crisp ironed shirts smelling of dryer sheets. I wonder what it was like here before, who these people were. The photos on the nightstand remind me of a happier time. I find a pair of jeans and a clean tank top and head into the shower.

Peeling each item of clothing from my body feels amazing. The air on my skin is a welcome sensation I haven't enjoyed for months. As the steam from the shower fills the room, I step into the shower and close my eyes. Water cascades around me, covering every inch of me, and for a split second I forget everything.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opens and the curtain is pulled back. A scruffy man with a gun is staring back at me - his eyes hardened and aggressive. I freeze and catch myself holding my breath as I stand drenched and naked in front of this terrifyingly sexy man. He averts his eyes briefly then remembers the potential for danger and snaps back to business.

"Who are you?" he asks. "Is this your house?"

"Uh, no," I stammer, "I have been hiding out here for a few days and finally realized I could take a shower, so despite my better judgement, I gave in…" I was going on and on, yammering on as I do when I get nervous.

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yes, I have been alone for months." I suddenly felt sad and it must have showed in my face.

The man lowered his gun and handed me a towel as I shut off the shower. We stood there, unsure what to say next.

"Are YOU alone?" I asked.

"Not for long, my friends are checking the area," he said attempting to be menacing.

"Ah…" I said, and we stared at each other. I felt so clean looking at his grungy beard and unwashed hair.

I took a step outside the shower toward him, my hair dripping on the bathmat. I reached out and touched his face - he recoiled a bit when I first reached out, but he settled into it like a puppy who hadn't been pet in days. His eyes closed and I could see him drift away from the nightmare for a moment. When he opened his eyes I leaned in and kissed his gorgeous lips. Gently, sweetly, I nuzzled him with my nose and took a breath of the very familiar smell of the road.

I stepped back a few inches. "Why don't you join me in the shower? I bet we could find you some clean clothing, or at least a robe you could wear while we wash those jeans…" I slowly peeled his jacket off and let it drop to the floor. His t-shirt was next, and I took a moment to take in his thin, strong torso, running my hands from his shoulders to his hips.

His blue eyes followed each move, trying to read my mind and asses the situation. His brain was saying no but his body was definitely saying yes.

As I unbuckled his pants and let them drop the the floor, I tossed my towel aside and pressed my body against his. It felt magical to be near the warmth of a man. I missed the tickle of chest hair and the smell of a man's neck after a long day. In this case after many, many long days. Despite his need for a shower, he smelled amazing, and the hairs all over my body stood on end. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, I couldn't go one more second without tasting those delicious lips.

I took a brief break from kissing him to turn on the shower, step in, and pull him in with me. The hot water steamed from his skin and we tangled our bodies together in the powerful stream of the water. I wanted to scrub him, to intimately wash every inch of his body. I was thankful there was body wash - I guess that's not a top item to grab when fleeing.

I soaped up my hands and set to work. I began with his neck, massaging my fingers in circles and smoothing the bubbles down onto his chest and shoulders. I slowly worked my way down his abdomen, moving my thumbs in circles on the way down. Before I reached the area I was absolutely dying to get my hands on, I pressed my foamy hands into his hips and turned him to face away from me so I could scour his back. His muscles were tight, thin and deprived, but taut. With his arms on the wall I could soap from fingertips to shoulders to waist and in circles around his adorable ass. The bubbles flowed in rivers down his body and carried the pain and filth into the drain.

I kissed the back of his neck and reached my hands around his waist and down below his belly button. He may be on the defense, but his body was definitely eager to give in to me.

I took ahold of him with my hand and he moaned. I cleaned him thoroughly, intimately; my hands moving slowly with the glide of the soap. His body tensed a bit, he whispered inaudibly, and I feared he may finish too soon if I continued so i released him. With the intention of massaging his back a little more I poured more soap into my hands, but was surprised when he spun me around and kissed me so deeply my knees buckled. His strong hands held me against him and I could feel his enthusiasm pressing against my stomach, aching to be inside me. I raised a leg up against his hip and as he lifted me up and entered me I sunk my teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming in ecstasy. We moved slowly together, him sucking on my nipples as I closed my eyes and tasted the water flowing into my mouth.

Our lips met and our bodies took on lives of their own. Speed increased, my moans became louder, and we climaxed together in an explosion that left us both quivering. His hands placed firmly on my hips, he held me in place as my muscles relaxed.

I couldn't take my mouth off his. The taste of his tongue was addictive, and I couldn't bare to think of this as a one time event. Although I knew it would be…

Footsteps on the stairs, voices calling out, and before I knew it the curtain flung back and I looked directly into the tip of a crossbow arrow. I was too full of endorphins to move or scream. I smiled and quietly whispered into his cheek, "I hope they are with you."


End file.
